Class the second series 1: The gang go to Russia
by Jamie McIvor
Summary: The continuation of Class the Doctor Who spinoff. The gang go on holiday to Russia and it goes wrong as they face aliens and an arrest.


Episode 1 - The gang go to Russia

One sunny day, it was snowing and raining at the same time, Marlie (which for those who don't know is Charlie and Mateus), Tanya, April and Ames was sitting on an air plane whilst Ram was sitting on the toilet having a massive shit,

"Aaah!" He screamed, "fuck me! That's the fattest shit i had like!"

"Fuck sake Ram, hurry up! I'm on my period!" Shouted Miss Quill. Suddenly, an arn fell out of the bottom of her trouser leg, covered in blood. "Charlie! The Arn is no longer inside me I'm no longer your slave!"

And back in the seats, Mateus was giving Charlie a hand job, the prince was pissed off, "fuck my life! I lost my slave!" He orgasmed

"Suck on that bitch!" Said Miss Quill.

5 minutes later, Mateus farted purple gas.

Miss Quill turned to see it, she was scared. "Charlie don't cum, it's the sex gas, it has Mateus under control!"

Ram left the toilet he didn't know what was going on.

"I can't help it I'm gonna blow!" Charlie panicked. Suddenly Ms Quill got her gun and shot off Charlie's penis.

"Ah you cunt!" The prince cried

"I saved your life you twatt!" Quill responded

"Don't worry Charlie, we can get your dick back on later"Ames assured him

They jumped off plane and it self destructed killing the sex gas. They landed into a river, they were in russia. They made it to their holiday.

They arrived at the hotel got drunk on Vodka and had an orgy outside, they were soon arrested and put in prison for public nudity.

In prison, Ram woke up in his bed. "Time for a morning wank!" he cried.

He stopped as he was about to climax, there were footsteps outside.

He looked out the window and there was a fit Russian girl, she carried a vibrator.

"Oh I'll fap to that, April won't know" he thought to himself

5 minutes later. The girl sneaked into the cell.

"Hey there" she said

"Damn you thicc" Ram replied

"Whats 618?"

"69, yum"

5 minutes later, they took off their clothes and began to 69.

"Oh Ram you're so big" She said before she gagged.

"This is the life"

Suddenly, a force pulled against Ram, he was sucked into her fine pussy, it felt like bliss.

She was an abzorbaloff.

"No!" the 12th doctor screamed as he ran into the cell. "Let him go"

"Too late bitch" she responded

The doctor gathered everyone together, charlie was pissed off cos he lost his slave and his cock but there was a consolation, atleast he lost his virginity in episode 3 (or perhaps before).

"Where's ram" April asked

"He 69ed an absorbaloff and got absorbed, im afraid he's gonna die"

"So he cheated on me" April asked

Matueus turned to charlie and smiled "we can try another hole"

"I can undo all this mess after we go in my tardis but first we shag"

In the empty prison office they went to shag. Suddenly a knock on the door.

The girl, back in human form waited outside the room "there room for one more?"

"That's the absorbaloff" the doctor cried. She switched into her true form.

"Help me" Ram cried, his face below her tits.

"Pull ram"

Ram pulled, the absorbaloff dropped the vibrator.

"Ooh" said Ames as she picked it up.

"Soon this will never have happened", the doctor assured ram, "Snap that vibrator"

Ames snapped it and the absorbaloff died.

They began to shag, suddenly the 13th doctor entered and sucked off the 12th dr "i forgot i was so big" she said.

They travelled back in time to the airport before they got on the plane. He made the tardis make it snow and it was just like christmas. They sneaked in to watch their past selves queue up.

Ram's past self said "i need a shit"

"Wait till were on the plane ram" quill replied

"Hah lol" charlie said

"Shut up dickface" he replied

Suddenly there was an announcement "all flights have been cancelled, this is due to heavy snow.

They all faded away, except for the doctors, as everything that had happened was no more.

The past selves were pissed off and they got refunds although ram found a toilet and quill got tablets from the sexual health clinic so the arn stayed inside her.

They went back and they all shagged happily ever after.


End file.
